Kickin It with the Kingdom Keepers
by KayBear365
Summary: Interviews, Running away from Malificent, Torturing the keepers with questions, It all happens here with me and my friends Abrocks1234 and Kingdom Kid when we Kick It with the keepers, Wayne, and try to slide past Malificent. I will interview you fanfictioners out there too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first and ever time Kickin it With the Keepers and I have my Special Guests Kingdom Kid and Abrocks1234 who are helping me with the Interview of course.  
**

**This week me and my friends are actually in a hotel and tomorrow we are gonna be Kickin it with the keepers and have are own TV show hmm maybe a little to much I don't have that much to buy a TV show. Anyway for now let me tell you how the hotel went at the Hamilton Suites.  
**

**Me- Savanna  
**

**Abrocks1234- Abby  
**

**Kingdom Kid- Chloe  
**

**In The Hotel:  
**

MY POV

I am setting up the stuff for the slumber party because tomorrow is gonna be AWESOME. What is this special occasion you might ask well its "Knock Knock" a Texas accent said I opened the door and Abby came in with 1 black duffled bag with a big star on it,a baseball, and her usual cowgirl hat "come on in" I said inviting her in "well Howdy partner" she said coming in and taking a bed on the left side "we have chips, licorice, popcorn, chocolate cake, and Pepsi we have diet Pepsi too if you like" I said talking really fast and enthusiastically, I know why would I be doing this well it's because "what sup people" a voice said 'seriously people' I thought and went to the door and there was my friend Chloe holding her Mickey Mouse duffled bag "who's ready to par-tay" she said putting her bag on the right side then she got a disk from her bag and put it in a radio next to the middle bed that I am in and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry played "oooooh catchy tune" Abby said starting to dance I shrugged my shoulders and danced too and that is what we did for part of the day and eat too.**  
**

Night

Abby's POV

So it's night ya'll and were done dancing and eating but we saved the popcorn for movie night. Chloe and Savanna were watching the movie called Dawn Of The Dead and in the middle of the movie it got pretty boring I mean I love horror movies and all but the middle was just the people talking about how they love each other blah blah blah so I decided I was going to mess with my baseball. I kept on throwing it on the door and catching it but then all of sudden the door came open and I threw it and it hit the room service guy in the head and um... knocked him out which scared the chickens out of me as for Chloe and Savanna they were speechless. So we hid the body in the closet room yes Chloe picked the lock with a bobby pin I can't believe that worked anyway we finished the movie and went to bed. First sleepover and all we did was spend it eating, dancing, knocking a guyout

Savanna-That will probably get us killed

Chloe- why the heck did you do that?

Abby- It's not my fault that guy should've never came in so quickly

Savanna- Ok continue

Anyway after I was so rudely interupted

Chloe- HEY!

Savanna- See ya later folks

Abby- Bye fellas remember to review and request ya'll and look out for my stories

Chloe- and check out are story picture and watch out for Updates because when we kick it with the Keepers lots of things will be happening

All- KICK IT WITH US AND THE KEEPERS WITH KICKIN IT WITH THE KEEPERS *Laugh*

**Yep thats it check out this**

**Bloopers  
**Martin (Camera Guy)- And Action (claps marker board)

Abby- What's up fellas with the chellas on the big wig wellas *Laughs*

Savanna- *looks at her confused* what? *Laughs*

Chloe- *Laughs*

Martin- Cut

* * *

Savanna- Mart why did you choose this movie, it's scary

Zombies- *ROAR*

Savanna- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :O *Flips Popcorn over* *Runs*

Chloe and Abby- *Laughs*

Martin- *Laughs* Cut. Savanna come back

* * *

Chloe- Check out the thingy magigi picture *laughs* for the update thingies

Abby- And you said I was the only one who was gonna mess up today

Chloe- shut up

Abby- Meanie

* * *

Girls- *All Dance*

Savanna- *slips* woah

Abby and Chloe- *snicker*

Savanna- Oh just laugh the stupid laugh out

Abby- Thank you

Both- *Laugh*

* * *

Girls- KICK IT WITH US AND ELMO- WAIT WHAT?!

Maybeck- I thought you guys were doing us

Chloe- We messed up Maybeck chillax

Finn- Come on Maybeck *Drags Maybeck by the shirt*

Maybeck- NOOOOOOOOOO I didn't skip Philby's stupid lesson just to listen to it again NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Abby- Bye Maybeck interview your darkest secrets later

* * *

**Hey Guys this is how the Hotel was but what do you think the interviews will be like.**

**REVIEW to find out Updating soon with the help of my super special guest.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Interview #1 Keepers (Maybeck) (Abby)  
**

**Hey guys I'm back stupid school had taken a lot of time from my interviews and making Thanksgiving dinner took the Relaxation out of Relax. But I'm here now and interviewing is still goin on. So lets get it started.**

Abby: Hey Peeps we are here with the keepers

Philby: We did find out that they knocked out a guy

Abby: *Looks at Savanna* Blabber mouth

Savanna: I am not

Abby: Are to

Savanna: Am not

Abby: Are to

Savanna: Am no-

Chloe: Ok were done, Interviewing time

Savanna: Yeah Lets start with hmm... Maydork

Maybeck: It's Maybeck yo

Chloe: You can say whatever you want Maybeck we all know your a dork

(First Abby's questions)

Abby: OK first question: If you were to date one keeper who would it be?

Maybeck: Umm ask another question

Abby: Just answer the question Maydork

Maybeck: *sighs* I guess Charlene

Abby: ok next question: If you were the leader of the group what would you do?

Maybeck: That is so easy be a better leader than Finn

Finn: You try and stop overtakers while figuring out problems

Maybeck: Nay I'd rather watch you suffer MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Abby: and third question: Would you rather date Finn or Philby?

Maybeck: OK WERE DONE HERE!

Abby: Maybeck answer the question

Maybeck: You have a sick and twisted mind

Abby: I get that a lot

Maybeck: Um Finn

Philby: I'm quite weirded out and relieved

Finn: Uh That's a little disturbing

Abby: OK I'm done with you now I'm doing... Finn

Savanna: Do it later

Abby: WHY?!

Chloe: cause I think I left the water on in Willa's dressing room

Savanna: Oh no that was me. Oops, gotta go. If you don't see me that means Willa is gonna kill me

Willa: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Savanna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Abby: So unfortunetly Willa did not kill Savanna so sad so sad**

**Savanna: MEAN PERSON!**

**Abby: Am not**

**Savanna: Are TO**

**Abby: AM NOT**

**Savanna: ARE TO**

***Continues to argue***

**Chloe: Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

**Savanna: Oh yeah HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Abby: and to all a good thankful dinner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Amigos Kickin it with the keepers start now  
**

**:D  
**

**Here we go  
**

Savanna: We are back but were not interviewing today we are here at Disney World with the keepers who sneaked us in IN THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

Abby: Yeah you people should've warned us because were in are PJ's and it's FREEZING

Chloe: Who controled the server

Chloe, Savanna, Abby: *look at Philby*

Abby: Philby if we survive I'm going to KILL YOU

Philby: Wait I didn't do anything

Savanna: *looks at Maybeck intently* did you steal his computer?

Maybeck: Nooooooogottago *runs*

Chloe: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MY MOM BACKED FRESH COOKIES AND I WAS GONNA EAT SOME! *runs after him*

Abby: lucky

Charlene whispers something to Willa

Charlene & Willa: *laughs*

Jess: What's so funny?

Willa: *stops laughing* nothing

Amanda looks at Jess and laughs

Jess: What's so funny?!

Finn: Stop laughing and get it together people its just a... Mustache? *laughs*

Jess: WHAT!?

Abby: Don't worry Jess it'll come off... iiiiiiiiiiiiiin 2 days

Jess: *looks at Philby* YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *pounces on him*

Philby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me

Finn: Sorry dude you broke teenage boy hood rule-

Savanna: There's a teenage boy hood rule

Maybeck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH!

Chloe: COME BACK HERE YOU DUNDERHEAD!

Finn: YES SAVANNA THERE IS BOY HOOD RULES! Anyway this is what you get for drawing on her face

Philby: I did it? You were the one who dared me to do it

Finn: Guess we all learned a lesson

Jess: Oh Finn *chuckles* you shouldn't of said that *pounces on Finn*

Finn:AHHHHHHHHH

Charlene: Aren't you gonna help your boyfriend?

Amanda: I'd rather watch the show

Charlene and Abby: Good choice

Black Smoke and a green fire come up by a water fountain

Maleficent: I am here to- OMG your getting interviewed without me

Interviewer Girls: Scramble! *run*

Maleficent: You come back here and film me and my boyfriend Cherny

Abby: NEVER SUCKA!

Maleficent: *runs*

Chloe: *whispers* why is she running when she can-

Savanna: shhhhhhhh don't give her any ideas just KEEP RUNNING!

**Chloe: and We kept on running. Maleficent got tired and she hung out with her boyfriend *gag* Cherny**

**Abby: Yes and Maybeck come're  
**

**Maybeck: What?  
**

**Abby: If you ever cross us over again I'll post the question where you said you would date Finn and you don't want that, do you?  
**

**Maybeck: NOOOOOOO! I'll do whatever you say  
**

**Savanna: Yay! Ask him to tell Maleficent she's beautiful in front of Chernaborg  
**

**Abby: Just cross us back ove  
**

**Chloe: YAY COOKIES!  
**


	4. FALALALALA DAYS

**O MY GOSH IT'S ALMOST FALALALA DAYS (WHICH IS LIKE CHRISTMAS). I have a topic that is gonna blow your mind.**

**SPOTLIGHT KEEPERS AND AUTHORS!**

**Philby: You guys didn't even help me when Jess tried to kill me**

**Abby: SHUT UP!**

**Savanna: Thank you, anyway a Poll is on my profile please pick who you want to be in the spotlight of this new topic. HOPE YOU VOTE!**

**Chloe: Oh yeah and what she forgot to say was there are more people like you Authors out there and us so hope you vote. Voting starts now and it ends on Dec. 22nd.**

**Abby: For your enjoyment on Dec. 17th we are hosting the first annual FALALA days on fanfiction. Hope you come and join us**

**Savanna: Please PM me if you want to join me, Abrocks, Kingdom Kid, and the whole keepers crew when we celebrate Falalala days**

**Willa: *sings* Falalalalala days**

**Finn: Were all bundled up in our coats, mittens, and hats and we hope you our too**

**Amanda: Snow falling and Hot chocolate just makes the Falalala days more fun**

**All: JOIN ALL OF US FOR THIS SPECIAL FALALALA DAYS! *Cheers***

**Charlene: Here is the Falalala days information**

* * *

**Falalala Days:  
**

**Name:  
**

**Color Of Disney Channel Wand:  
**

**and  
**

**Transportation:**

* * *

**Maybeck: Pretty short. Please contact starfire1517  
**

**Jess: We hope to see you there.  
**

**Savanna: Phil Play the tune on your guitar  
**

**Philby: *picks guitar up* *plays Falalala days*  
**

**All (except Philby): Falalalala lalala days  
**

**Finn and Amanda: Only on Disney Channel  
**

**All: *Smiles*  
**

* * *

**Bloopers:  
**

**Philby: Falawala days *laughs* or something  
**

**Finn: What? *laughs*  
**

* * *

***Willa's phone rings*  
**

**Savanna: Philby pick up the phone  
**

**Philby: YAY lets play the phone song *plays guitar*  
**

**Charlene: *jingle bells tune* Silver Phone Silver Phone ringing all the way  
**

**Oh what fun it is to talk on 5 bar cooo- nection  
**

**Willa: *laughs*  
**

* * *

**Amanda and Finn: Eating at Disney Channel  
**

**Philby: *laugh*  
**

**Jess: Thanks for telling me where your eating at  
**

* * *

****Chloe: Hope to see you at the Falalala days annual special

Abby: Special Guest stars on special occasions or just for fun and since Falalala days is a special Holiday this means special guest stars

Savanna: Hot CHOCOLATE. Please Vote who you want to be asked questions


	5. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement**

**OMG LOTS OF WHO IS GONNA BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU GUYS WHO WON BUT I WONDER WHO IS GONNA WIN! Please give some of your time for the poll, I WANT TO SEE WHO WINS!**

**Also if you still want to go to Falalala days you can still go just PM me and I can get you in.**

**WHOEVER IS PICKED THEIR GOING TO DO THE GANGNAM STYLE DANCE! (This was my brothers idea) **

**Love you Guys**

**Merry Christmas or Felis Navedad (Or However you say it)**

**_From,_**

**_Starfire1517_**


	6. Spotlight Winner

**Ahhhhh WINTER BREAK IS HERE HALLELUJAH! Sadly I forgot about the party and we missed it but I still got my guests and there going to get interviewed with the spot lighter.**

** Abby: Drum Roll Please**

***Drum Roll***

**Chloe, Savanna, Abby: PHILBY!**

Chloe: Our Characters will now introduce themselves

*Disney Theme Song Plays*

Characters:

Kylee: Hey I'm Kylee *hits pink wand* and your reading Kickin it with the keepers *makes mickey mouse design* Yay I did it

Rebecca: Hi I'm Rebecca *shakes gold wand* and your reading Kickin it with the keepers *makes mickey design* Cool

Justice: Hi I'm Justice *flips green wand* and your reading Kickin it with the keepers *makes mickey design* That was pretty awesome

Kickin it girls: Hey were the kickin it girls *put wands together* And your reading Kickin it with the keepers *make mickey design* Fantasmic

Chloe: Yep those are our characters besides us

Abby: OH YEAH *high fives Chloe*

Savanna: Now we give it up for the spotlight winner... Philby!

Philby: Hey Girls

Abby: Philby, let's see how you reacted when you won

* * *

(At Philby's School)

Abby: Can we speak to Philby?

Philby's teacher: Sure

Chloe: PHILBY GET YOUR BUTT IN FRONT OF THE CLASS!

Philby: *glares* *goes up* yes girls

Savanna: YOU WON THE SPOTLIGHT! Get your stuff packed and be at our studio at 3:00*

Philby: 0-0

Chloe: Ok Byes *grabs Philby*

Philby: What, wait! No

Savanna: *looks at classmates* Uh... You know the thing about doing that thing is... I have know reasons but Bye *grabs his stuff and runs out classroom*

* * *

Kylee: After that we got here, it was awesome

Justice: Yep and now welcome the spotlighter... Philby!

Rebecca: Wait why are we doing this?

Kylee: We need some spotlight too

Rebecca: Ri-i-i-ight

Justice: Now back to the Kickin it Girls

Chloe: Thanks Guys, will be right back with more Kickin it after these commercials

Philby: See you later Guys

* * *

**Do you want to see what happened Backstage? Stay Tuned on the Next Kickin it with the Keepers! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
